Eye of the Storm
by glowofthefirefly
Summary: Unknowingly delving deep into secrets that are securely kept under lock and key, Mai faces the weathered storm head on. Except, she's not alone. *Sequels to Buried Beneath and Fairy Tales.* MaixNaru *Rated T*
1. Approaching

Hey everyone! I know I posted a new story up already, but I thought well might as well~This is the story when serious shit goes down. Hehe

A/N I just looked and my story For the Love of a Daughter was gone! Fanfiction and my computer is acting a little funky to me so I may post it back up when I can :)

*This is a sequel to Buried Beneath and a Direct Sequel to Fairy Tales.*

Let it begin.

_Eye of the Storm._

**Disclaimer: **Yes-! No.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. June 5th. 2:01 a.m.<strong>

_Clank!_

I groaned at the noise and tried to go back to sleep.

"Shit!" A male voice curses.

_What was that sound?_

I suddenly shot up, realizing I was at home, and no one should be here. I felt my heart race. _Oh my god…A burglar is in my home! _I snatched the cell phone on my nightstand and slid under my bed. I put random items in front of me so if he decided to peek under my bed, he wouldn't see me. I trembled as I went to open my flip phone. _Who should I call? Oh shoot! It's dialing the last person I called! _I didn't care at this point. It could be the pizza man and I wouldn't care. It took ages for the dial tone to connect.

"Kazuya Shibuya-"

_Oh. My. God._

No, no of course I would just happen to call him.

"Naru?" I whispered into the phone. It really didn't sound like a whisper. More like a high pitched squeak. I heard more shuffling, this time right outside my door.

"Mai? Why are you-?"

I interrupted him, "Please, come get me! Someone's in my app-"

The door opened. Kind of like the horror movies where the loud creak of the door is heard. _Oh man, I'm so scared! _The person's shoes seemed to echo in the room. For a second I was scared he would hear my heart beating. I could smell the strong stench alcohol that came from the unknown person. I clutched the phone to my chest so tightly, I swear I thought I broke it. I could feel my breathing get faster as he approached my bed.

Then, he stopped. Right there, he was not even 10 centimeters away from me. I could reach out and touch his rubber boots, that's how close he was. It seemed like forever until he turned and stomped out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut. I let out a shaky breath and looked at the screen of my phone.

_So Naru stayed on the line with me…_

I smiled despite the situation and put the phone back up to my ear. I could hear the clicking of what seemed like the turning stick.

"N-Naru?"

"I'm almost there, stay right where you are and don't move. Is he still there?" I listened really hard, but the man seemed to have left.

"I-I can't hear him anymore. I think he's gone."

"Good. I'm parking now. Remember, don't move."

"I'm not. The front door's unlocked…"

It was completely silent for what seemed like years. _I didn't realize it was so dusty under my bed._ I reached up and felt my face. _I didn't even realize I started crying._ The click of the front door opening caused me to stop breathing. Softer steps creaked around my house before ending up in front of my bedroom door. It was opened and the steps approached my bed. I heard my lamp being clicked on. _Did the man come back?! _

"Mai? Are you in here?" I heard my name call out. _This is Naru's voice. _I wanted to answer back, but it felt like my voice was trapped in my throat. So, I settled for knocking on the ground. I saw him bed down and lift the sheets away from the small opening from under my bed. I pushed the junk away and closed my phone. "There you are." He announced. I reached out and he helped me out from under my bed. I wasn't even embarrassed that Naru saw me in my pajamas. I felt tears of relief leak out from my eyes.

"Thank you for coming." I croak. _I really got a rude wake up call. _He took my chin and turned my head from side to side. _He looks really angry. Is he mad at me?_

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No, once I heard him I hid." He nodded and led me to my living area.

My entire house was destroyed. Couches were torn and my picture frames were smashed, but nothing seemed to have been stolen.

"Pack your stuff." Naru ordered. I was too stunned to argue so I just blankly nodded and moved to pack a suitcase. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew staying here was not safe. I moved on auto-pilot, throwing random items and kick-nacks in my luggage as Naru went around and searched the small apartment. It also didn't register with me that I left my apartment and we are now pulling up to Naru's apartment complex.

Naru opened the car door for me and helped me with my luggage. Nothing processed at all for me. Just blank. I couldn't stop concentrating on my erratic heartbeat or asking the question 'Why'. _Why? _With no answers.

"You'll stay with me until I feel like it's safe enough for you to live in your apartment. That and now you can actually come to work on time."

I just laughed at the absurdity of it all.

**Friday. June 5th. 3:46 a.m.**

I finished telling Naru everything that happened. He sat there and didn't interrupt me once. After that he showed me the guest room I'll be sleeping in. I tossed my suitcase onto the unused bed.

"In the afternoon we will file a police report."

"Okay." I said, feeling a little better. "I'm not really tired. Where's your kitchen? I'm going to make some tea." He led me to the opposite side of the apartment and showed me where everything was. _It's 4 am and he's being so patient with me. Maybe he's still half asleep. _

Naru pulled out reading glasses and sat down with a book written in English. I awkwardly sat down curled up on the opposite couch with my tea cup wrapped in my hands.

"So…What are you reading?

"Words."

"Oh ho, I bet you think you're so funny."

"Not one bit. Just stating the obvious you seem to be unaware of."

I pouted as I drank the rest of my tea.

"Someone's cranky." I mumble. He ignored me. _Grr… _I had the strong urge to throw the empty tea cup at his pretty little face. I heard the doorbell ring and a couple of knocks on the door.

Naru perked up, "Mai, stay back. I'll answer it." He unlocks the latch and carefully opens the door.

"Akihiko?" I said shocked. He was out of breath and a red book bag hung from one shoulder. Once that door was open, the teen wasted no time practically barging into the apartment. His face was extremely pale and his stormy grey eyes were out of focus.

"Explain." I wanted to roll my eyes at Naru's lacking ability to communicate with distressed children.

"It's about my father-Hiro."


	2. Drizzling

Hello, lovelies!

So this chapter is super fluffly. Like you could swim in the fluff. Before I start all the drama, it's just a more 3 chapter. So, yeah. Yay updates!

So like I used this "create anime avatar" website and I created what Yuki and Akihiko look like. Like they are perfect. Once I was done with the both of them I nearly cried, "M-My babies!" 3

Anyway.

I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Akihiko is my cutie~

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. June 5<strong>**th****. 4:04 a.m.**

I suddenly felt a weird sense of Déjà Vu.

Except Akihiko wasn't throwing a PK fit and Naru wasn't staring the teen down. But there we were, in the middle of Naru's apartment, staring at each other. _Well more or less Naru and I staring at Akihiko who was staring at his book-bag. It's 4 a.m., darker than black, my house was just broken into, and now we have a teen whose apparently run away from home. _I felt a little dizzy. _Something happened to have made Akihiko run away. He never runs away from his problems, always faces them head on. _I rubbed the trembling teen's back. _All he said was that it had to do with his father. We don't want to push him, but we need to know. _

"Aki…" I just didn't know what to say.

He played with the string straps on his book bag, "Mai, you're here too?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Well something happened at my apartment. Don't worry about me." I hesitantly added, "Though, I am-." I side nodded to Naru, "We are, wondering why you're here. What about Hiro? Why did you run away?"

Akihiko shrugged, twirling the strap around his finger. I looked sadly at the boy. _He's really nervous. That or scared…Maybe both. _I lightly ruffled his hair. "We can't help you if you don't tell us. Remember you have the entire SPR team on your side."

He gave a small smile, "Yeah." Then he frowned. "Well my step-father was put in jail after the trial. He was supposed to be in there for 5 years, ya know? But mom got a call from the prison a couple hours ago telling her that he was let out early because of 'good behavior' and that he's on 'probation'." He clenched his hands into fists. "Why? Good behavior? What a joke. Not after… Why didn't they let him sit in there and rot for what he did to me and Yuki? We were supposed to be free of him."

I could feel a pulse of energy from beside me and a potted plant flew off the table and hit the wall. I nearly lost a lung from the shock. Naru didn't even bat an eyelid. Akihiko looked down at his lap in embarrassment. _I really can't blame him. _"An hour after that, Hiro calls my mom and tells her that he wants to see us. Mom was trembling and Yuki started crying because mom was and I became so overwhelmed. I just…I was so overwhelmed. I knew he was gonna come after me. It was my fault he went to jail." He bit his lip and trembled, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to impose, but I didn't know what else to do…Where else to go… You live only 10 minutes away. I just didn't feel safe there." He covered his face with his hands and touched his forehead to his knees, "I'm a terrible son and a terrible brother! How could I just leave them?" Akihiko let out a broken sob. _He is trying so hard to stay composed. _I internally seethed. _It breaks me inside to see him like this._ _Always so depressed. Why can't Hiro just let them move on?! I can't even do anything but sit here and watch him be torn. _

Naru sighed and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Akihiko," I said gently, "You've had a really bad night." I pry his hands from his face and give them a gently squeeze. Under his stormy eyes there were developing bags. He just looked so exhausted. "Why don't you come lay down in my room." I tug lightly to get him to stand up. He was a little woozy at first, but I led him to my temporary room and clicked the lamp on. I pushed my suitcase off the bed and pull back the covers.

"Thanks, Mai." He croaks out.

"Aww, it's no biggy!" I smile, dramatically patting the sheets. He shuffles over and hesitantly lays down. I cover him with the blanket and went to leave, but his hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Hey…Uhm…" He spit out awkwardly, "Well, are you both, err, mad at me?"

I smile in understanding, "No way. No one is mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I think he's actually really worried about you right now. He'll probably call you mom in the morning to tell her you're alright."

Akihiko looked slightly terrified at this, "Do you…uhm…think he'll make me go back home?"

I pondered on this, "If your mom insists on having you back, we can't stop her, but he is not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

He seemed content with this answer and pulled his hand away from my wrist. "Good night, Mai."

"Sweet dreams, Aki."

.

.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and leaned my head against the door. _Things just got a hundred times worse. His nightmares were just starting to get better… _I walked back into the room Naru was sitting in. He was leaning his head on his hand in deep thought.

"Is he asleep?" His voice was deep and thick with exhaustion.

I slowly sat down and rubbed my eyes, "When I left, he was half awake. He's trying to get some rest, I think."

"I'm going to call his mother in the morning to let her know he's safe. I called Lin and told him what was going on. He'll manage the office while we aren't there."

I was shocked, "So no work tomorrow?"

"No."

I rose my eyebrows._ He just continues to surprise me. _

"Well, since it's been a long night, and will be an even longer morning, I'm going to make us some more tea. I'm pretty sure neither of us are getting any sleep."

**Friday. June 5****th****. 8:43 a.m.**

_He hasn't gotten a wink of sleep and he's still downright gorgeous. _I mulled, glaring at Naru from across the room. Around 7 I managed to get some sleep. _For, like, 45 minutes on his couch._ But when I woke up, Akihiko was on the matching chair bundled up watching tv.I rubbed the back of my neck and stood up. _I'm so hungry. _Naru didn't even look up from his book when I loudly walked into his kitchen. My eyebrow twitch when I looked in the pantry and then the fridge.

He has no food.

Well, besides from the occasional crackers, but nope. Nothing. No. Food. I almost started crying. _Why does Naru have no food? _

"Naru?"

No response.

"You have no food."

Still no response.

I felt my blood pressure rise from the lack of responses. I stomped from the kitchen to the living space and crossed my arms. Naru ignored me, but made a big emphasis of turning the page. I got a brilliantly, evil idea.

"Naru, I'm going to get something to eat."

He flipped the page again, "Do you not remember what happened at two this morning?"

I pout, "Naru you have two other beings in this house that actually need to eat."

"Then what do you want me to do? It's dangerous for you to be walking around by yourself. God knows you'll hurt yourself once you leave that door."

I grinned, "Well, since you asked, why don't you come with me?" Naru actually looked up with an icy glare. I just innocently smile. He loudly snapped his book shut and walks to stand by the door without a word. Basically that's a 'Fine, I'm too tired to argue, but you'll pay for it later'. "Akihiko, you want to come too?"

"Okay." He nods and shuts the T.V off. I pull on my coat and grab my purse. Akihiko pulls his hood up and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" I ask cheerfully. Naru just walks right past me and out the door. _Someone's pout-y. _I roll my eyes. "Well I'll take that as a yes."

Akihiko just smiles.

.

.

"I just don't know." I sigh.

"Well, this was you're idea."

"Hmm. Akihiko, what do like? Anything you want."

Akihiko put a hand on the back of his neck, "Well, I don't have any money."

I went next to him and wrapped my arm around him, "Don't worry, I'll pay for you."

He looked at his toes and blushed, "Sushi?"

My stomach growled in agreement. "Sushi it is!" Naru walked beside us with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Are you sure?" He asked as we walked to the van. Akihiko smiled and nodded. _I'm glad he's feeling a little better. _I tapped him on the shoulder with a big smile.

"I call shot-gun!" I skip. Akihiko smirked and we raced to the front seat. I hopped in the front seat panting and laughing.

"Aww!" Akihiko laughed while falling into the back seat. Naru got into the driver's seat with an amused pointed look toward me, but didn't say anything. Naru pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"There's a restaurant that sells sushi about five minutes up the road." The drive was peaceful, Akihiko hummed in the back seat while Naru and I sat in the front. My heart throbbed.

_It's almost like we're a family. _

We arrived and were seated at a booth. Akihiko sat next to Naru while I sat opposite of them. Naru checked his phone and stood up.

"One moment." He said before stepping outside. We ordered a plate of sushi of all different kinds, to which Akihiko was ecstatic.

"Oh man this all looks great! I don't know which one to try first." He put his hands together in thanks before filling his plate with sushi. I couldn't help but smile while I ate. Naru stepped back in 45 minutes later. He did not look too happy. Akihiko shifted uncomfortably and set his chopsticks down. "Is everything okay?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I just talked to Lin, who talked to my parents about my living arrangements at the moment." He tapped his finger on the table, "Then, I called your mother."

Akihiko paled, "What did she say?"

"I just let her know you were staying with me and she was okay with that. She just wanted to know you were safe."

Akihiko relaxed as he breathed a "Thank God." I was also pretty thankful how understanding Ms. Midori was. We steadily ate the entire ring of sushi, Naru barely ate.

"Naru, I'll be right back. The waitress forgot to give us the check." I said as I moved to get up.

"No, she didn't forget. I paid before the food came."

"Naru! I said I'd pay."

He ignored me and opened the door for the both of us. I gave him a look and hopped in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to file your police report about the break-in." He bluntly replied. I blanched.

_I completely forgot about that! _


	3. Tornado Warning

Hi everyone! So, wow about the reviews on the last chapter, they made me so happy to read! I may not be able to update in a little bit because I have training for my new job. :P But i'll do the best I can! :) Yeah, I really hope I'm doing a good job keeping everyone in character. :)

Anywho~

Enjoy chapter 3~!

**Disclaimer_: _**Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. June 5<strong>**th****. 11:23 a.m.**

"Name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"So, I am told you had a break in. Tell me what happened." The detective clicked his pen open and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _My butt feels numb_.

"Well, really early this morning. Around two, I heard someone break into my apartment. I made sure all the doors were locked before I went to bed. When I heard him, I hid under my bed and called Na- Kazuya Shibuya, my boss-."

"Why did you call your boss?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _What's up with that tone? _ "I called the person I called last on my phone, which just happened to be him." He didn't even look at me, but wrote something down instead.

"What happened next?" He asked. _Gee, maybe if you didn't interrupt me, I would already be half done with telling you that. How rude. _I held my tongue.

"Well, then as I was in the middle of asking for help, the guy comes into my room. It felt like forever before he finally left. Na- Kazuya came a few minutes after he left. I walked out and my entire house was torn apart." I breathed in relief. _I'm done._ He scribbled tons of notes before finally looking up at me.

"Can you give me a description of the man?"

"No. It was dark and I was under my bed."

He clicked his pen shut and stood up. "Thank you, Ms. Taniyama. We will let you know if we find anything." The detective opened the door for me and I about flew out of the room. Naru was sitting in one of the chairs with his arms and legs crossed.

"You done?"

I nodded, "All done. Where's Akihiko?"

"I'm back." Akihiko said as he walked out of the men's room. "Oh, Mai! How did it go?"

I wanted to roll my eyes, "Annoying and stressful. I'm finally glad that's over." As Naru drove, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hello?"

"G'day, Mai." A thick kansai accent greeted.

I beamed, "Hey, John! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help me today with the orphans at the church."

Ever since the case with Kenji, I always went back to the church and played with the children there. John was more than happy to have help there too. "I would love too!" Then I got an idea, "Can I bring Akihiko with me? It would be good for him." John absolutely adored Akihiko, and he had great respect for the priest.

"Certainly! Some of the kids may like a younger person around their age to play with them." I could hear John practically smiling through the phone.

"That's a great idea, John! I'll be there soon!"

"See you soon, Mai." I hung up the phone smiling.

"Hey, Naru, would you drop me and Aki off at the church? Please?"

"No, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since your apartment was broken into."

I angrily pouted, "Naru, its John, and a church. We'll be fine! Besides, don't you want to get some work done?" He stared at me for a few minutes, before then changing directions.

"Where are we going?" Akihiko asked, noticing the unfamiliar route.

"We are going to help at the church today." Akihiko looked a little uncertain. I tried to sooth his worries. "John will be there. It'll help you get your mind off of things."

As we pulled up, I saw a Sister supervising the playing children. I hopped out and poked my head through the window, "I'll call you when we're ready."

"Don't do anything stupid, dummy." He smirked before driving off.

"Jerk!" I yelled. "Hmph, forget him. Let's go find John." Akihiko followed behind in tow.

"-not supposed to hit others, Kiki." I heard John's voice come from the playground.

"John!" I yelled, jumping and waving.

He snapped his head up and looked around until sky blue eyes spotted us. "Mai! Akihko! I'm glad you both were able to make it." He smiled and motioned to the little girl. "This is Kiki. She's just recently arrived here with us. She's having some trouble adjusting."

I kneeled down, "It's great to meet you Kiki." Kiki glared up at me. She stuffed her tiny hands in her pockets and stomped away. I blinked and rubbed my neck, "Well we're glad to help John. Aki-chan, why don't you go and play with some of the kids?" He looked between the both of us. He shrugged and walked away. We stood back and watch over the kids playing. Akihiko decided it would be fun to play football and a lot of the kids joined in.

"Was that Naru that dropped you off?" He inquired.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's a long story. Basically really early this morning, my apartment got broken into and Naru said that I should stay with him for a little while. I filed a report with the police, so hopefully they'll find something."

John looked really worried, "Oh my god, Mai, are you okay?" _Innocent and sweet John, always can count on him to be there instantly for someone. _

I smiled, "I'm okay," I nodded to Akihiko, "But Aki, not as much. Apparently his step-dad got out of prison early on good behavior. He ran away from home and right to Naru's apartment. He won't admit it, but he's really scared." I looked back to John. _What the..?_ He had a very scary look in his eyes, but the look was gone when he blinked. _The look in his eyes, it looked so dark. Was I just seeing things?_

"Oh my, I hope he's okay. If you both need anything, just tell me." He sweetly smiles. _His smile is so contagious. _I smiled back. _Just like dream Naru's smile…_I felt a pang. _But not real Naru's smile. Naru's smile, his real smile, is so beautiful. Another thing that separates Dream Naru and Naru. _"Mai?" John asked looking slightly worried. I snapped out of my daydream and blushed.

"Yes? I'm okay! Hahaha!"

He relaxed. "Well, since you-." An angry yell interrupted him, "Hold on a moment, Mai. I have to settle an argument." I watched him jog over to the two boys, who were fighting over the soccer ball. I breathed in the summer air and relaxed.

Then it felt like electricity shocked my system.

_I feel like we're being watched. _John ran back with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that. It was just a little spat, that's all." I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, "Mai?"

I swallowed hard and looked around. I felt my throat dry. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I could feel eyes on me. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. "I..I feel l-like someone is watching us." I whisper. John's eyes widened and looked around. The grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. It was a bit reassuring. I could feel my heart stop.

_It's Hiro…_

I paled and locked eyes with him. He just sat there and stared at me then shifted to his gaze the Akihiko. I felt hot anger pump through my blood.

"It's Hiro." I growl. "He's just watching Akihiko."

John reassuringly squeezed my shoulder. "Don't alert him, he might get startled and hurt someone."

Hiro seemed to realize we were watching him. He looked startled, but calmly stood up from the bench and walked off with his newspaper. I glared him down until he was out of sight. I glance over to where Akihiko was playing. _He didn't seem to have noticed. Thank god. What was Hiro doing here anyway?! _

"He's gone." John said, "I don't feel comfortable having everyone outside after that. I'm going to round up everyone and bring them inside." He patted my back with a small smile, "It may be a good idea to call Naru. I'm not going to force both of you to stay." I smile apologetically.

"Thanks John." He nods before calling out to everyone. Akihiko ran over to me flushed and smiling.

"Hey, Mai! What's going on?"

I give a fake smile, "Oh John said that tonight was going to be an earlier dinner for them. So I'll call Naru to come and get us." Akihiko looked a little disappointed.

"Oh okay, that's okay. I understand. We can always come back, right?" His smile falters.

"Of course! No need to look down!" I ruffle his hair and give him a hug. He blinks and hugs me back.

"Mai, are you okay?"

I felt like I wanted to cry. I squeezed him tighter and forced a laugh, "'Course I am silly! What? I can't hug you?" He stutters and wiggles out of my grasp.

He blushed, "You're embarrassing me!"

This time I genuinely laugh, "You're funny! Did you have fun?"

Akihiko beams, "Heck yeah! I made some awesome new friends!"

"That's great! Why don't you go and say bye to them while I call Naru."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit!" He runs off to a group of boys around his age. I flip open my phone and dial Naru's number.

"Naru? It's Mai. I know it's a little early, but we're ready…Yes…Ugh, whatever!" I snap my phone shut with a growl. _He's so frustrating! _I looked out to the bench that Hiro sat at with a glare. _If there's one thing I knew from all this chaos, is that Hiro's come for Akihiko._


	4. Strong Winds

I am soooooo sorry! It's been about a month :(~ I started my job, schools been meehehhr, and my best friend and I are planning on moving out of our houses and into an apartment, but thats not for another several months xD

This story is not dead! :)

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, It really makes my night to read the comments you guys do :3

I hope this chapter is good and Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Friday. June 5<strong>**th****. 11:13 p.m.**

_I can't sleep. _

_I can still imagine his disgusting eyes on Akihiko._

_I'm really thankful Naru came when he did. _I sighed and took a sip of my tea. _I'll make sure to tell him what happened after Akihiko goes to bed. _I felt tears sting my eyes.

_He was not even 10 feet away. He could have easily snatched Akihiko. If I wasn't there…If I wasn't there…_

I put my forehead against the round dining room table.

_I can't sleep._

_._

_._

"Mai, can you help me set up the cot in your room please?" Akihiko asked. I lifted my weary eyes up. I watched him tug at his large, baggy tee-shirt that said "Rock Band" and curl his toes into his pants.

"Alright-y-o." I walked into my room and unfolded the cot. "Its premade and everything." I stood up and brushed myself off. "I'll be in here later tonight. If you need anything just come get me. Or Naru. He's holed himself up in his work area."

"Mai, could you keep the lamp on please?" He asked as I went to turn in off. I smiled in understanding.

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

I made sure the door was closed tight before creeping over to the room Naru was in. I slipped in and gently closed the door behind me.

"It's rude to barge into someone's room without knocking first." His baritone voice calmly stated. _Smartass. _

"Well excuse me for trying to make this meeting a secret." He raised his eyebrows and took off his glasses. I almost visibly pouted. _He's so handsome with glasses on. _I saw him raise an eyebrow and lean back in his chair. I pulled up a chair extremely close to his mahogany desk, I had to sit criss-cross. "Naru, today at the Church…" I paused. _Crap, when he hears this he's going to get so mad. There goes my freedom. Shoot, well, here we go. _I hesitated before continuing, "I, well, kinda saw, me and John saw, err, Hiro watching Akihiko and I."

Even though Naru can be a stone-faced bastard when it comes to expressing emotions, there are always little signs you can tell what he's thinking if you look close enough, he is human. Like right now, he clenched his jaw and his cheeks are turning a very faint red. _Wahhh! What to say, what to say? _"When I caught him looking at us, he quickly got up and left!" I panicked when Naru got up from his seat. _Is he leaving?_ "Like practically ran away. He looked so startled when we caught him. He didn't do anything to Akihiko or me." He rounding around and stood in front of the chair I was sitting in. _I wish I could just sink into the seat. _"I swear! Akihiko doesn't even know! I didn't tell him!" He continued to look down at me for a while. It took all of my willpower to hold eye contact. I opened my mouth to continue to ramble, but he stepped even closer to the chair, both of his feet on either side of mine. I snapped my mouth shut. He leaned his hands on the arms of the chair and bent in really close. _Oh my god he's so close. Our noses are almost touching. His eyes are so intense. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating. _Fierce, dark blue eyes bore back into mine. I tried to scoot even further back, but found I couldn't. _Like a mouse caught by a cat. _I just couldn't hold eye contact anymore and I looked away from him.

"Don't look away from me." He said, voice dropping octaves.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered. _I'm so cold._ It was a stupid question, I know, but I had to know.

"…No." He still sounded pretty pissed. "Look at me."

I slowly looked back up at him, and could see Naru didn't look as intense as before. "Naru, I-"

"The both of you are to not even leave this apartment without me or Lin present at all times." He interrupted. I bit my lip and averted my eyes to my lap and twiddled my thumbs. "Mai, look at me." He sounded agitated, but I knew better. _He sounded like he was pleading._ He tightly gripped the arms of the chair. I timidly looked back up at him and he seemed to relax slightly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I nodded. I felt the waterworks wanting to leak out. _No. Absolutely not. Not in front of Naru. _"I'm sorry." I added. His eyes widened and he pulled back from me, as if he was burnt.

"Don't be. None of what happened was your fault. I should have stayed with you when you both went to the Church. I took my anger toward Hiro out on you. I didn't mean to frighten you." He sighed and leaned against his desk.

I suddenly felt better and I smiled up at him, "It's okay. You didn't."

He smiled back down at me.

.

.

.

**Saturday. June 6****th****. 9:04 a.m.**

It would be an understatement to say that the urge to just walk out of the apartment was strong. _T.V. is boring for someone who doesn't have Netflix. Akihiko looks just as bored as me. _Said teen was sitting criss-cross on the floor next to me while eating a bowl of _Kellogg's Frosted Flakes. _Naru was in his back room talking on the phone in English. _I wish I knew what he was saying. _

"Maaaaai turn on something interesting." He overly-whined in between bites.

I rolled my eyes, "Can't do that unless there is nothing to turn on."

The natural geographic channel that showed the nearing extinction of tigers was the best we could find.

I heard Naru's door click open, "Good morning, Naru." I smiled. "How did your phone call go?"

"We have a case at a school building."

Well, that certainly got our attention.


End file.
